Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997 series)
Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV series; 1997 - 2003) Plot Summary A young girl, destined to slay vampires, demons and other infernal creatures,deals with her life fighting evil, with the help of her friends. Male Deaths: *Eric Balfour (Episode 1.2 The Harvest) *Nicholas Brendon (Episode 3.9 The Wish, Episode 4.22 Restless) *David Boreanaz (Episode 2.13 Surprise, Ep 2.21 Becoming (1), Ep 2.22 Becoming (2), Ep 3.9 The Wish) *Adam Busch (Episode 6.20 Villains) *Clayne Crawford (Episode 2.4 Inca Mummy Girl) *Michael Cudlitz (Episode 3.13 The Zeppo) *Edward Edwards (Episode 3.10 Amends) *Andrew J. Ferchland (Episode 1.5 Never Kill a Boy on the First Date) *Nathan Fillion (Episode 7.22 Chosen) *Carmine Giovinazzo (Episode 1.1 Welcome to the Hellmouth) *Christopher Gorham (Episode 2.19 I Only have Eyes for you) *Harry Groener (Episode 3.22 Graduation Day part 2) *Darin Heames (Episode 3.13 The Zeppo) *Richard Herd (currently unknown) *George Hertzberg (Episode 4.21 Primeval) *Teddy Lane Jr. (Episode 1.2 The Harvest) *J. Patrick Lawlor (Episode 1.1 Welcome to the Hellmouth) *Ken Lerner (Episode 1.6 The Pack) *Chad Lindberg (Episode 1.8 I Robot, You Jane) *James Marsters (Episode 5.7 Fool for Love, Episode 7.22 Chosen) *Geoff Meed (Episode 1.5 Never Kill a Boy on the First Date) *Mark Metcalf (Episode 1.12 Prophecy Girl) *William Monaghan (Episode 1.4 Teacher's Pet) *John Ritter (Episode 2.11 Ted) *Leonard Roberts (Episode 4.21 Primeval) *Channon Roe (Episode 3.13 The Zeppo) *Wayne Sable (Episode 4.10 Hush) *Armin Shimerman (Episode 3.22 Graduation Day part 2) *Danny Strong (Episode 7.07 Conversations with Dead People) *Brian Thompson (Episode 1.2 The Harvest, Episode 2.14 Innocence) *Bernard White (Episode 2.4 Inca Mummy Girl) *Brian J. Williams (Episode 1.4 Teacher's Pet) *Wade Williams (Episode 5.20 Spiral) *Harris Yulin (Episode 7.9 Never Leave Me) Female Deaths: *Amber Benson (Episode 6.19 Seeing Red) *Julie Benz (Episode 1.7 Angel) *Deborah Brown (Episode 1.2 The Harvest) *Charisma Carpenter (Episode 3.9 The Wish) *Emma Caulfield (Episode 6.16 Hell's Bells, Episode 7.22 Chosen) *Lindsay Crouse (Episode 4.3 The I in Team, Ep 4.21 Primeval) *Courtnee Draper (Episode 7.10 Bring on the Night) *Margaret Easley (Episode 4.8 Pangs) *Amelinda Embry (Episode 6.13 Dead Things) *Lee Everett (Episode 3.5 Homecoming) *Sarah Michelle Gellar (Various) *Megan Gray (Episode 3.16 Doppelgangland, Ep 5.8 Shadow) *Sarah Hagan (Episode 7.22 Chosen) *Alyson Hannigan (Episode 3.9 The Wish, Ep 3.16 Doppelgangland, Ep 4.16 Who Are You?, Ep 4.22 Restless) *Alexandra Johnes (Episode 2.3 School Hard) *Suzanne Krull (Episode 3.8 Lover’s Walk) *Robia LaMorte (Episode 2.17 Passion) *Bianca Lawson (Episode 2.21 Becoming (1)) *Ming Liu (Episode 5.7 Fool for Love) *Mercedes McNab (Episode 3.22 Graduation Day: Part 2) *Megahn Perry (Episode 2.15 Phases) *Kali Rocha (Episode 7.5 Selfless) *Meredith Salenger (Episode 2.19 I Only Have Eyes for you) *Kristine Sutherland (Episode 5.15 I was Made to Love You, Episode 5.16 The Body) *Michelle Trachtenberg (Episode 5.21 The Weight of the World) *Musetta Vander (Episode 1.4 Teacher's Pet) *Kerry Zook (Episode 1.2 The Harvest) Category:TV Series Category:1997 TV series debuts Category:2003 TV series endings Category:WB TV series Category:UPN TV series Category:Action Category:Horror Category:TV series by 20th Century Fox Category:TV series based on films Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees